grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Morris Young
The husband of Chez Young who works in the civil service. Early Life Born in East London to a single mother, Morris had a hard child hood and for a while was involved in a gang and lived with his friends on the streets. However through a community outreach program he managed to get his life cleaned and ended up working in the civil service were he met Chez and ended up marrying her. To start out married life they move to Grasmere Valley and live their as they both get jobs working for the government. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novel Volume 1 Both Morris and Chez are among those who are living in Grasmere Valley before the beginning of Volume 1 and are among the list of inhabitants for the first volumes having already settled in Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime He is on the cruise around the the world which the entire town are on after getting money from Aggy Nickels will which she had donated it to the town. He ends up having a spitting contest with Choco during the cruise. Volume 4 Morris is among those in the makeshift SWAT team as led by Del to try and hunt down Rachel Sorel for Zusanna Forster who wants her to get her so they can fix the plumbing in their house which had been flooded. When there is no luck at Rachel's house the SWAT team send Zusanna and those with her home but as they do Rachel is there shaking David Forster hand as she had just finished fixing the plumbing as David had called her. Del not realising this called for the the SWAT team fire with their hot water guns which due to their being windows open caused for the house to be flooded once again! The Tales of Grasmsere Valley at Christmas 2 Morris is seen beating up Larry Lothario after he tried to hit on his wife as they were going home from Elysian Fields after seeing a taping of a soap. Volume 10 Before they go to the games night in Grasmere Valley's Town Hall and play Mafia they are almost run off the road by a mysterious car being driven by 5 unidentifiable people. Chez and Morris's relationship has been strained mainly due to Morris's temper which has always scared Chez. It seems however the incident has brought the two who were drifting apart a lot closer together. Chez is killed off during the Mafia game. Morris believes Larry Lothario who had hit on Chez in the past is among the Mafia and votes for the guy who he detests. He is among those found guilty and is out of the game. He reveals however he is not part of the Mafia. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 He is among those goes to Ze Pub just before Christmas looking to celebrate with the excess drinking with Josh Happy, leading the way and buying everyone multiple rounds of drinks. They soon see the Zoo animals which were released from the London Zoo outside the pub and end up being among them and being chased by them. Myles Hyesmith among those there ends up leading everyone with a plan to get the animals back by running all the way to London Zoo without notifying any of the others in the stampede with the animals all following behind and they end up back at the Zoo in their cages. They all enjoy Christmas morning at the Zoo with Ryan Carey giving an impromtu gospel sermon while the TV cameras catching the event captures it and they celebrate the true meaning of Christmas. Volume 17 He appears at Club Flamingo interested to see if Chad Wilkinson will win the lottery as he keeps getting the numbers. Chad does making everyone ecstatic for him. But when it is found out that many had the same numbers so much so the lottery winner get £1 each,most of those supporting Chad, Morris included leave. Volume 19 Catherine Young and Josiah Young Chez's siblings come to live with Morris and Chez with Catherine's character causing quite a stir. Volume 20 Chez and Morris are nominated for most likely couple to end up in divorce at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards. However the couple that won was Pamela Thornton and David Thornton.